Forgotten Magic
by goddessofsorrow
Summary: Usagi knows something that the other girls doesn't. She is also not the moon princess, but someone else....
1. Prologue

Hi, I hope you like this fiction. It's going to be a crossover between YGO or Harry Potter. I am not sure which one it's going to be so I need you to vote for your favorite. Thanks.

Forgotten Magic 

-

-

-

The beginning of all

-------------------------------------------------------------

A woman on the beginning of her twenties looked out the small coffee shop window as she sipped her coffee. Her hair was silver blond in a high ponytail. Her eyes are crystal blue with a hint of silver. There was no hint of makeup on her face except for pink lip gloss on her full lips. She was wearing a black biasness suit with black high healed boots. She was beautiful. The man from the casher checked on her from time to time worriedly as if she sensing his worry looked up and gave a reassuring smile. She turned her back at him and with mist eyes again lost in thought as she looked at the fallen snow outside. She watched with unseen eyes as lovers walked hand in hand, families enjoying the outdoor activities. Other shoppers merely going around window shopping.

Flash back

---------------------------------------

Three years earlier

A girl with silver blond hair and crystal blue eyes was walking in the snow wearing low cut jeans and a pink sweater with a bunny hopping in the middle. She was in a hurry to get to her boyfriend apartment because she left her purse there the day before.

'I hope Mamo-chan doesn't mind me going to his place when he isn't there. But I really need to get my purse.' thought the girl as she hurried on her way merrily skipping every few second.

When she arrived at the apartment building the doorman opened the door for her. "Thank you, Jaffrey. Do you think Mamoru is home?" asked the girl.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, but I just got here since I had been here until midnight yesterday. I came today at 11a.m." said the middle aged man known as Jaffrey.

"Thank you anyway. I will just take the elevators up." Said Usagi as she stepped in and hit the 8th floor button.

As she walked from the elevator in front of the apartment number she suddenly stopped remembering that the spar key was inside her purse. She saw that the door was slightly open. She got a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something is not right with the picture especially when her boyfriend was suppose to be at work. Why would he live his door open?

She being always crushes and always flowing her instinct went inside. She heard a noise coming from the bedroom. So she went there and opened the bedroom door to see Mamoru on top of a burnet girl on the bed. To say that she was angry was understatement, she was in rage. She hid her anger and sadness well with a clamed face.

Mamoru and the girl looked up from kissing each other when they heard the noise. Mamoru's face ashen when he found out that it was his girlfriend/fiancé at the door one hand on her hips and the other to her lips with a all knowing smirk.

"Please excuse my interruption, but what do you think you are doing in my fiancé's bedroom." Usagi asked with coldness no one ever thought she ever possessed.

The girl on the bed gasped at the beauty who just asked her a question. "I …I.…I…" she slithered, but was interrupted by Mamoru's question to Usagi. "What are you doing here, Usako?"

"Uh…What am I doing here? I could ask you the same question weren't you suppose to be working?" Usagi bite back with a perfectly raised eye brow. "If you must know, I am here for my purse that I left yesterday afternoon. Oh one more thing its Serenity to you Mamoru baka."

"Well are you going to talk girl or what?" she snapped her attention to the girl again.

The burnet didn't say anything. She looked down ashamed. Seeing this reaction Usagi soften and went to the closet where there are some of her clothes that she left behind when ever she comes and stays the night. She took out a baby blue tee-shirt and a black skirt. She handed them to the girl alone with a towel. "Well take a shower and wear them. The bathroom is in front of this room." as she said this she smiled at her faintly.

When the girl got up and covered herself she started to walk out.

"Hey, wait what is your name?"

"What!" she turned around and looked at the beautiful smiling girl. She blushed a little "m..m.. my.. my name is Sonia Destiny."

"I'm Serenity Usagi Moon. It is very nice to meet you, Sonia. You can call me Usagi all of my friends does." said Usagi with another smile at Sonia's way.

When Sonia left the room and closed the bathroom door Usagi turned around. "Well, well, well, the almighty prince of earth is not only a liar, a bester, a backstabber, a loser, and now what do you do **sleep behind my back with other women.**" Usagi all but shouted at her so called fiancé.

"This engagement is so over." she throws the ring at him and left the room. Before she slammed the door "Oh one more thing before I go, I will make sure you never get you hands on the moon princess." 'If that is the last thing I have to do before living so be it. I would not allow a traitor to ruin my aunt's lives work as he did the last time. I am sorry aunty I couldn't protect you or your daughter the last time, but this time I' m ready.' she thought to herself.

"What? You…you are not the moon princess? Who are you? If you are not the princess, where is she? Who is she? How come you could control the silver imperial crystal?" questioned Mamoru.

"Don't you think that's a little too many question to ask? What makes you think I would answer you in the first place? Anyway when the time comes you will know after all the other prince awaits, nee Endymond." she just smirked at his ashen face and laughed. "What did you really believed you could hide it from me after all I am …." she stopped after hearing the bathroom door open and Sonia come out all fresh. "Maybe another time?" she smirked again at seeing him growl darkly and slammed the door before he could open his mouth again.

"Well, are you ready to go, Sonia?"

"Yes, but I don't have anywhere to go, ma'am." answered Sonia.

Usagi just laughed at that "well we sure can't live you in the street. Tell you what, lets go to the arcade and we will talk over a milkshake. After that we will think about what we could do about your problem? Sounds good." At Sonia's nod they left the apartment with Usagi's purse heading towered the arcade.

At the arcade, Motoki was working and talking to some of the girl's who obviously has a crush on him, yet he doesn't seem to notice. When the bell for a new customer arrival alerted him he looked up to see his little sister and a new girl about 5'6" with brown hair hanging down to her mid back. She was wearing a babe blue tee-shirt and a black skirt that went up to her knee. She was wearing black sandal. She had very light makeup on her face with clear lip gloss. The girl looked nerves, but looking at Usagi, who looked like she owned the place, she relaxed a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now. What is going on here? Isn't Usagi just a dumb blindly and a klutz? What does she know and more importantly what's going on? Isn't she supposed to be the moon princess? Find out next time…and please review.

Also vote on the crossover for

Yo-Gi-Oh

Harry Potter

Daughters of the Moon

Hana Yori Dango

Fruit Basket


	2. Sonia's Past

Well I am back and thank you for all the reviews. I have decided to make it a crossover between Harry Potter, Yo-Gi-Oh, Fruit Basket, Sailor Moon and Maybe Hana Yori Dango

Forgotten Magic

-

-

-

Sonia's past

----------------------------------------------------

Usagi and Sonia finally apposed Motoki. Once there Sonia looked up to see a tall man about 6'2" with blond hair. He has frost green eye. He was wearing a blue shirt and kaki pants with an apron.

"Hey Motoki-chan, how are you doing?" questioned Usagi as she gives Motoki a hug over the counter.

"Great, but weren't you suppose to be going sopping with the other girls." asked Motoki.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Hold on a minute." said Usagi as she took out her cell phone. Before she could dialed any of the girls she remembered Sonia and put the cell phone a way. She looked back at Motoki and proceeded to introduce them. "Toki-nii this is Sonia my new friend. Sonia, this is Motoki he is like a big brother to me."

After the short introduction Motoki took Sonia's hand and kissed it softly. "How do you do, my lady." Sonia Blushed and curtsied "Pleased to meet you, my lord." She said flattery.

Motoki laughed at her and turned to Usagi "you new friend is very interesting. Mind if I date her."

"Only if you are will do die. Beside she is taken." Usagi said with out a hind of any emotion. She turned a way to only be met by Motoki's fan club and his youngest sister Teri, a girl with brown hair and eyes. She was about 5'4" wearing a red top and black skirt with an apron.

"Hey Usa, it's been a long time. So what can I get for you?" she said/asked Usagi.

"It's good to see you again Teri. I want a chicken sandwich, large french-fries, and a vanilla milkshake. What would you like, Sonia?" Usagi answered Teri and asked Sonia.

"Um.. I will have the same thing as you except for I want a chocolate milkshake, thanks." answered Sonia.

After giving the short order, Usagi again took out her cell phone and dialed Rei Hino, one of her best friends with a bad temper. She has long black hair that went up to her mid cafe with purple highlights. Her eyes are purple and she is about 5'6" tall.

When Rei picked up the cell phone the first thing she side is "You are late meatball head. What's holding you up this time?"

"I know pyro, I need time to figure it out my self. Any way, tell the other girls I can't make it today right now I am busy. I will probably show up at sometime at the shopping center or something. I will tell you later what's up gotta go now. Buy-buy." She said and clicked to end the call.

After the call ended with Rei, Usagi looked up and to the sides for a sight of Sonia. She at first didn't spot her until she looked at the far corner and saw her sitting down in an empty boot. Motoki finished with the order followed with Usagi there. Both of them sat down opposite Sonia and Motoki put the food and drinks in front of the two girls.

"Well when ever you are ready." Usagi said looking at Sonia cross the table.

"Um.. is he going to be here?" Sonia said as she pointing a finger at Motoki and looked quit uncomfortable.

"Yes, unfortunately I need him to be here. If you don't mind, after all what big brothers are for if they are not going to support their little sisters." was the replay to her question form Usagi.

"Al right, where should I begin?"

"From the beginning always helps." answered Motoki.

Sonia singed and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again. She took a small sip of her milkshake and bite into her sandwich as the other two watched and observed her silently. "Well here goes nothing." she singed again and took a few deep breaths.

"You would not even belief my story; even I can't think it is all I have all ready experienced. I was born in England. My father was a pure blooded wizard from England, and my mother was a half witch from Japan. When I was one and a half my father was killed by a wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. My father was an unspeakable and known many secrets. Voldemort wanted my father to join his dark side and when father refused he killed him.

My mother was a very young witch and worked at a muggle company as a traveling sales woman. She couldn't take father's death well and wanted to leave the crushed place. We moved back here in Tokyo, Japan. Mother bought a jewelry store of her own and was doing pretty well. We were happy. Then the things started to turn for the worst when I turned five.

One day I was playing over our store, when an almost dead lime tree in my playroom started to glow and come to life in front of my eyes. I at first was very afraid, but at the same time was in a trance like state and started to talk to the tree. My mom came in and saw everything. Later on mom taught me to control my power and other magic that I didn't know about.

There was this man name Peter who would talk to mom everyday at the shop. I sensed evil in him and when I told mom this she just laughed off. When I turned twelve mom and Peter got married and we moved to the United States. Peter would get drank and hardly ever worked and spend all of mom's hard earned money. He would abuse mom when she came back from work. He also abused me and once almost raped me. He threatened me that if I told anyone about it, then I will get it for good. I know he was evil to the bone so I kept quit. That was until I turned fourteen and mom died. My World History teacher was a good friend of mom and she saw my bandaged arm. I told her everything except the part where I could do magic. She got the man that I had to call father for three years arrested and she adopted me as her own.

Little did I know that she is a bitch herself and had always hated my mother? She started to show her true color soon after Peter was sentence to death. Her two sons were just as bad as her and the same cycle as with Peter started all over again except this time I lost the little self control I had and my magic let lose. The three of them got on my nerve one evening so much that the spanks floret and all hell broke lose. I lost my consequences and the next thing I know three bodies laying down my foot and me floating in the air.

The next morning or so I thought I woke up at Mamoru's apartment. I had known him since he have to the orphanage and been friends ever since. He told me that he found me lying in the park with lots of cuts and nasty swallows in my body and didn't have the heart to live me there. He also said that when he touched me he saw what happen so instead of taking me to the hospital he took me to his apartment to recover and gave me something to sleep until I am completely healed.

I wake up yesterday afternoon when you were there and I saw you look at him as only a brother and a friend not a lover. After you left forgetting your purse I went to the living room and talked to Mamoru. He said he loves you as a sister and not a lover and that he likes someone else. He told me that he has liked this girl ever since he could remember. I asked him what happened. He told me that the family had moved a way and haven't seen her ever since he was ten. We talked a lot until I realized that he was the kid from the orphanage. The next thing I know we were kissing each other and one the bed. He didn't mean to hurt your feeling Usagi and I'm sorry that I am the cause of this. I really am. He was going to tell you and was hoping you would understand. He wanted for you to brake up with him instead even if it meant to hart you now at lest you will be happy later on in your life. I am really really sorry after all you have done for me in this short time that I have known you." Sonia finished her story.

"That's a great story and sorry about your family and all the hardship you went through. I am happy to finally meet you Sonia worrier of Earth." said Motoki with a small smile on his face as he got up.

"Motoki is right, but the hardship you went through will teach you much more of life and to chaise it as part of you that makes you who you are. It was destiny to happen things the way it happened. No, I am not mad at you or Mamoru. Beside I have to find my own solitude in another who would rather hate me than ever admit to ever love me. I am glade at least yours wasn't as bad as many others. You also manage to stay human and to love life to live to its fullest not many people have that kind of courage. You shouldn't be shamed of who you are. Yes, I have known of your power the minuet I saw you and know your story to be true. Fear not for I will always be here for you, my friend." said Usagi with a smile as she also got up and motion for Sonia to do the same.

After the little fiasco at the arcade Usagi and Sonia left weaving at Motoki and Teri goodbye. Both happy to get the things off of their chest and understand one another.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Do you like it or hate it? Let me know and please review.


	3. Doctor's Office and a Midnight Talk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor moon or Harry Potter

Sorry I haven't updated this story for so long. I had two third of the chapter done almost six or seven month earlier, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Hope you like what I came up with now…

**Magic Within**

**-**

**-**

**The Doctor's Office and a Midnight Talk**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Once the two girls got out of the arcade, Usagi took out her cell phone and dialed a number. She talked for a few minutes then hung up.

"You did believe my story didn't you?" asked Sonia.

"Why do you ask? Whether I believe it or not I will decide later," answered Usagi.

Sonia was a little surprise with the answer. "I ... I just wanted to know that's all. There are not many people that believe in magic and even fewer knows about the existent of a magical society. I would not be surprise if you didn't believe my story and thought I might be out of my mind, but know this that it is the truth," said Sonia almost at the verge of tears at the thought that no one seem to believe her except for that Mamoru.

"I never said 'I do not believe you.' I only said I shall see." said Usagi and turned the corner. After that neither said anything until they reached the hospital.

"Why are we here?" asked Sonia unsure because she hated hospitals and doctors.

"We are going to meet a friend," answered Usagi.

Sonia remembered the comment that Motoki has let slip, when he said something about her being the earth guardian. She decided to ask what was in her mind as they walked inside the hospital. "Um ... uh… Usagi what did Motoki mean when he said about me being the earth guardian?" she questioned.

Usagi smiled softly. "I'm not sure what he meant and even if I do I won't tell you. As for my comment you shall find out soon my friend." she said as they stopped in front of a door. Sonia looked at her funny and before she could open her mouth Usagi beat her to it. "It was what you were going to ask wasn't it?" she said and looked at the other girl as the nod of her agreement.

The two girls went inside and up to the front desk where a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes was sitting in front of a computer. She was wearing a hospital uniform. She looked up when she heard the door open. She spotted Usagi and waved at her. Usagi waved back. When the girl saw Sonia beside Usagi she threw her a spiteful look, but hid it quickly with a smile when Usagi looked at her. "Is Dr. Mizuno here today?" she asked the girl.

Sonia looked around the room; it was a typical wailing room. In the front there were sofas with a round glass table in front. On the other side of the room were magazines, books and videotapes for patients to amuse themselves with. There was big screen TV and in a corner was a table filled with sweets, cakes, tea, and coffee. Beside the table was a door.

"Who's there, Linda?" asked a voice from inside.

"It's me, Dr. Mizuno. I have someone that would like to meet you." answered Usagi before anyone else could.

A woman in her mid thirties and early forties walked in. She had dark blue hair and blue eyes. She was tall and was wearing a typical white hospital coat. She looked over at Sonia and smiled. "Ah ... you must be Sonia, Serenity told me about you. Come on in and let's get you settled for a check up."

The two girls followed the older women into a room. Once in the room Dr. Mizuno gave Sonia a hospital gown to change into. While Sonia changed, Usagi and Dr. Mizuno were talking in hushed tones. Once they were done, Dr. Mizuno came back into the room and performed a check-up on Sonia.

An hour later they said good-buys with promise to visit again in near future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after dropping Sonia at her house and showing her around, Usagi met Rei at her temple. The two were sitting in Rei's room in front of the fire drinking tea.

"So how is he doing?" asked Rei as she sipped her tea looking at the fire with a dip concentration? There wasn't an answer. The room grows eerily quit. Rei waited for Usagi to tell her what's going on when she is ready.

"He will be ready soon, but it's the old wand waver I am worried about," Usagi answered looking at the tea as images played in her mind.

"Why?"

"He will try to interfere again. And it seems to be getting harder and harder to hide the fact that our baby boy knows the wand waver has been playing him for fool. Also the fact he has broken out of his hold the second his godfather died."

"It's a shame that Orion won't be joining us," said Rei as she closed her eyes and a single tear slide out of her eyes.

Usagi moved from per place and toke Rei in her arms. She kissed Rei's tear away. They stayed like that for a while unlit the fire died down and Rei fell a sleep in Usagi's arm. Usagi picked Rei up and put her in the bed.

"Don't be so sure that your beloved is death, Rei…" Usagi whispered in Rei's ear before kissing her on the forehead. She stood up and went to the door opened it and walked out.

Usagi looked up in the sky. It was snowing. The moon shone bright.

"You are enjoying this aren't you, auntie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooooooo what do you think… is it good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? Let me know how you feel about it... and please review


End file.
